Genesis/Seth Hunter
Seth Hunter (born July 24th, 1965) is a Canadian professional wrestler, He is the current head trainer of the School of Honor where his son, Tyler Logan, also trains at and currently only makes guests appearances and wrestles in tournaments, which makes him a hot commodity in the present time. Life Before Wrestling Seth Hunter was born in Calgary, Alberta, Canada in 1965. He was the first of his family to enter the wrestling business. He was the oldest of 4, 2 brothers, Damien and Blake, and 1 sister, Katryna, 27. His brothers, Damien, now 40, and Blake, now 39, followed in his footsteps. In High School, Seth played football his sophomore, junior and senior years. His Senior year, he received six concussions and tore his right shoulder muscle, thus taking any chance of a college scholarship for football away from him, but he did not quit. Seth trained and in time strengthened his injury and proved doctors wrong, not only playing, but starting for Michigan State for 1 year. His coach at Michigan saw potential in him and introduced him to wrestling. Seth finished his freshman year and then went back home. Seth trained in Mixed Martial Arts for a while before being asked to participate in a tournament in North Hollywood. Seth would take second place in the MMA Tournament, losing the finals to Shaun Wilson by split decision. Later that night, Seth would go out to a local club in North Hollywood where he would meet the first girl he's ever loved, Vikki Leigh. Seth and Vikki dated all the way through college before both training with Stu Hart in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Early career Seth began his career with Stu Hart's Stampede Wrestling where he started off at the lower card, but quickly rose to Main Event status. At this time, Seth and Vikki has split up going their separate ways as Vikki had been offered a contract with a different promotion. Seth wrestled greats such as Bret Hart, Jim Neidhart and Steve Armstrong in training. Seth had a classic match against Bret Hart in which he came out the victor. Seth graduated from "The Dungeon" and entered Shawn Michael's "School of Wrestling" and ECW's "School of Hard Knocks". He graduated from both after defeating a student of Shawn Michael's, Michael Shane and former ECW champion Steve Corino. Extremely Insane Wrestling EIW Seth entered Extremely Insane Wrestling under the persona of Livewire, an extremely arrogant masked wrestler. He was the leader of 2 stables, the Extreme World Order (eWo) and the Demolition Crew. He held every championship EIW had to offer and held the EIW Heavyweight Championship for 3 consecutive years until he lost it in a "Loser leaves EIW match" against his own brother, Blake, who at the time was wrestling also as a masked wrestler known as Zero, and later became known as Spitfire. KGXF Seth left EIW as Livewire and went to KGXF and behind him came his brothers. Seth continued with the Livewire gimmick and while he was feuding with former KGXF champion, Tank, Damien was feuding with KGXF alumnus, J Canada. Damien entered a match with J Canada at KGXF's "King of Xtreme" Pay Per View, but it wasn't just any match, it was a Scaffold Match. Damien was about to end the match, but J Canada picked up a kendo stick that Damien had brought up with him and hit Damien in the head, knocking him off and through 4 tables and after the tables, where there should have been mats or some sort of padding, was the concrete floor. Damien entered a coma for 5 months and Seth vowed revenge, dropping his spot in the KGXF World Title Tournament to go after J Canada. Seth and J fought for months in a series of battles that could have ended both competitors careers. In 2001, Seth and J made it to the finals of the "King of Xtreme" tournament. Seth battled J to a hard fought victory. Extreme Wrestling Federation J Canada disappeared for a few months from KGXF and Seth wrestled in EWF and won the EWF World Title from Lance Michaels. Seth would go through everyone on the EWF roster and win every match he had there before asking EWF Owner, Alan Stevenson, for a new clause in his contract. The clause stating that Seth could defend the EWF title ANYWHERE. KGXF Once More Seth would then head back to KGXF claiming to be unbeatable and challenged anyone in the KGXF locker room to a match and he put the EWF title on the line. "Bionic" Eddie Blake answered the call. Seth (as Livewire) and Eddie wrestled in an hour long match and Seth came out the victor, but had new found respect for Eddie Blake and the next night granted him a title match at the next PPV, saying that if he could not defeat Eddie again, he would unmask and wrestle under his birth name. Seth and Eddie fought all over the arena, but this time it was Eddie who came out the victor. The next night on RAW is XTREME, Seth unmasked. The next few weeks saw the return of J Canada. Seth was already in a feud with "Sizzlin" Shaun Dawkins. Seth fought Dawkins for weeks until he beat him in a best of 7 series. Seth then moved onto the KGXF World Champion, Shawn Cash. Seth had Cash beat for the title, but J Canada cost him the match. Once again, Seth had his sight set on J Canada. J was granted an Intercontinental Title shot and won. Seth then went through Eddie Blake, Tank and Shaun Dawkins to receive a shot at the Intercontinental Championship and get revenge on J Canada. Seth and J had a phenomenal battle and Seth defeated J to capture the belt. Seth defended it for the next few months until KGXF closed its doors in February 2002. King of The Cage, Juggalo World Wrestling and Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling Seth again went home at the beginning of March in 2002, and entered the local "King of the Cage" tournament in April and won the contest and twenty thousand dollars cash. Shortly after, Seth entered JWW (Juggalo World Wrestling) and captured the Hardcore and Television titles in his first few months there. Then J Canada arrived in JWW and the battles went on for a few months and the JWW shut down. Seth entered XHW (Xtremely Hardcore <>Wrestling) and defeated XHW Alumnists Sasha Lapinski, Outcast, Nightmare, SteVon and Sickboy in his first month to capture the XHW World Title and then just as had happened before in the other feds, XHW closed down. MXW, A Trip Home and ACW After a few months, Seth entered MXW (Mega Xtreme Wrestling). He was the leader of a stable known as "The Faction". "The Faction" was an extremely dominant force in MXW and wasn't taken lightly. He captured all MXW major titles, and then once again, J Canada entered the picture and the battles continued yet again. Seth and J battled in a one hour Ironman Match and Seth defeated J yet again. Seth received a shot at the World Title, but MXW closed its doors just one week before he could go for the gold. Seth returned home in late 2002/early 2003, to receive more training. He wrestled Bret Hart, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho and Lance Storm in the same night and beat all four men. Then he received a call one week later from "The Nature Boy" Ric Flair. Ric told Seth that he had an opportunity for him. That opportunity was ACW (American Championship Wrestling). In ACW, Seth went through every superstar on the roster in a tremendous Battle Royale. He even painted a bullseye on his chest and eliminated every superstar until it was just him and Steve Cornell. Seth pinned Cornell for the ACW Rising Star Title and then battle him for the ACW World Title. Seth hit his finisher, The Redline, and had the World Title in reach, but a superstar who had eliminated himself from the Battle Royale, The Nightstalker, came out and allowed Steve to get a rollup and the victory to win the World title by holding Seth's tights and placing his feet on the ropes. The next night, Seth was furious and called out The Nightstalker and Steve Cornell, challenging them to a Handicap match. Instead of receiving this match, ACW President, Richard Broderick, granted Seth a rematch for the World Title. Seth accepted the match and again had Cornell beat, but the lights went out and The Nightstalker attacked Seth with a baseball bat and when the lights came back on, Seth was laid out and Cornell got the pin. Two weeks later, ACW closed its doors. Untouchable Wrestling and Extreme Wrestling Entertainment Seth entered Untouchable Wrestling to become yet again a champion and it didn't matter who got in his way. Seth has always been a fan favorite, but turned his back on the fans, blaming them for his problems and saying they turned on him first. Seth's main goal in UW was to become the UW World Heavyweight Champion at any cost. Seth battled Ken Slayton for the InterNational Championship in his first match. He lost to Ken Slayton due to his own arrogance. The next week, Seth called out Ken Slayton, he spoke of being one of the Elite in UW. Seth said he had much to teach Ken Slayton. Over the next few weeks, the two spoke of being Elite. The recruited Chris Static to their group. Later, coward known as Marcus Shame would come along and continuously ask about joining the three. They would turn him down every time. The group now known as The Elite would come out during Marcus’s matches. They cost him a few matches and helped him win a few. Nobody knew where The Elite stood in regards to Marcus Shame. Then the night came, Seth and The Elite came down to the ring after Marcus had won his first match without help. Seth handed him a shirt and Marcus became a member of The Elite. The Elite battled with the Martin Brothers, Troy and Trevor, who battled each other back and forth for the UW World Heavyweight Championship. Seth stepped up against the two brothers and fought them to victory in a Non- Title Three-way Dance. Seth pinned the Champion, Troy Martin and became the number one contender. Seth was to receive his shot at the next Pay Per View, but UW closed just 3 months after Seth joined. Seth then moved onto eWe (Extreme Wrestling Entertainment) in hopes of finding a place that would stay open long enough for him to win a championship, but when Seth got his chance, the show was canceled and eWe closed. The Sister Promotions NSCW Seth soon after joined North Star Championship Wrestling. He won his first match against Marcus Durban and then was traded for Chris Hunter, Evan Ramsi and another to Lone Star Championship Wrestling. Also at this time was when LC Ryder had entered Seth's life and the two began dating. LSCW Seth found home in LSCW. His first match was against the State Champion, Styne. Seth lost the match, but impressed the owner. He then after teamed with Devon Sharpe. Seth and Devon became unlikely partners in a tournament to determine the number one contenders to the LSCW Texas Tag Team Championships. Seth and Devon won, and reformed The Faction, but never received their title shot. Later came along Phil Taylor and Shayne Shanks to join The Faction. The Faction began feuding with another group known as The Brat Pac, which consisted of, Justin Case, Bryan Daniels, Paul Mason and Darien Cash. Seth was thrown into the Franchise Title contention soon after this feud began. In a match for the Franchise Championship, Seth battled “Scorner” Andrew Graham, Christian Cage and Franchise Champion, Justin Case, in a 4-way elimination match. Seth was eliminated by Cage and Justin Case went on to win the match. Seth received another title shot, one-on-one with Justin Case, Seth lost due to interference by Christian Cage. Soon after, Seth set his sights on the Pure Wrestling title which was held by Scourge. Scourge had two things Seth wanted, the Pure Wrestling title, and Dame Insane. Scourge started treating Dame as if she were property and Seth fought for her honor. He lost the title match, but walked away with Dame Insane. Later, Seth was placed in a match for the LSCW Texas Television Title with Van Diesel. Seth won and claimed his first Title belt in LSCW. Later, Seth lost it to Jecht Kruspe. Soon after, Seth was placed in a tournament for the vacated Pure Wrestling Championship. Seth made it all the way to the finals and battled the man known as Massacre for the title. Seth lost the match, but gained Massacre’s respect. Seth and Massacre were immediately placed in a tournament for the also vacated, LSCW Texas Tag Team Titles. Seth and Massacre made it to the finals and battled Justin Case and John Morley in a hard fought match. Seth and Massacre almost won the match, but Case and Morley came out the champions. A month later, LSCW was sold to Chaotic Wrestling Alliance owner, Eric Withrow. A Trip Home and Chaotic Wrestling Alliance A Trip Home Seth went home to his family for a few months before scheduling a guest appearance in Total Impact Wrestling. Seth was on the plane to the event when he got the call that TIW had been shut down. Seth immediately flew to CwA headquarters and signed a contract with the CwA. CwA Seth began competing under the name of Shayne Stylez. Shayne received a shot at the CwA championship, but injured his knee at a house show and wasn’t able to attend the main event match at Revolutions. Shayne teamed with fellow LSCW alumnist, Scorner, in a battle royale to crown the first ever, CwA Tag Team Champions. Shayne would be eliminated due to Scorner’s old partner, Scourge, pulling the rope down when Shayne was backed into it. Shayne joined Dorian Ambrose in creating the group known as The Elite Class, which consisted of co-founders, Dorian Ambrose and Shayne Stylez, LC Ryder (Shayne’s valet and girlfriend), Mountain, Mistress, and Scorner. Shayne received another injury and was booted unfairly from The Elite Class. Shayne would later battle Black Dragon and Trevor Sanderson for the number one contendership to the Blood Title, but he would lose that match due to interference by a man who had been following Shayne around for months, The NightStalker. Shayne never had the chance to confront the NightStalker due to a family issue that had came up. Months later, Shayne returned as the Chaos Director of the CwA. Shayne also joined Eric Withrow’s “Revolution”, consisting of Eric Withrow, Shayne Stylez, Thunderstrike Kid, Agent Frost, Mystic J, Ciaran Hart and Jim Rooster. Shayne was later attacked on an episode of Chaos by Dorian Ambrose’s new “Elite Class”, Dorian, “The Alpha Clown” Obnoxio, “Handsome” Paul Stevens, “The Hollywood Icon” Damien Diamond, and the Sisters of Discipline, Kirsta Lewis and Megan Dela Vega. Shayne disappeared from CwA and hasn’t been heard from since in CwA. Another Trip Home Seth ended up going home and continued the training of his son with the help of (Nicodemus), (Justin Case),and (Harbinger), (Tyler Logan). Tyler showed a lot of promise in his training so Seth contacted the owner of Pro Wrestling Honor, Yoshihiro Kabashi, and got a contract for his son. Professional Wrestling Honor PWH Seth Hunter would begin calling himself, Genesis at this point and refer to himself as the "UltraViolent Messiah". Genesis became Tyler's unofficial manager in many of his matches in an attempt to guide him up the rankings of Pro Wrestling Honor. Tyler Logan debuted in a triple threat match against Shane Kidd and Joey Maguire. Tyler won the match and apparently impressed the owner and received a shot at the PWH Pure Wrestling Championship, held by Drake Smashem. Tyler had the match won with his father sitting in the lockerroom, but Meggie Alexander interfered in the match and cost Tyler the Pure Title. Later on in the night, Tyler cost Meggie her match and squared off against her along with Joey Maguire in a three-way "Fight Without Honor" Match. Tyler would go on to win this match with his father looking on from the lockerroom. It was at this time that Seth had disappeared from Pro Wrestling Honor temporarily. After that Tyler squared off against Drake Smashem, now (Drake Corbin), for the Pure Championship in a match where Tyler would win his first Championship. From there, Tyler defended the title against (Drake Corbin) on more than one occasion as well as defended it against (Khaos). After that Tyler would enter into a tournament to crown a new World Champion for PWH. Tyler made it all the way to the finals and faced Dylan Daniels, losing the match in a controversial finish. Tyler received a concussion as well as burns to his face after a combination of a fireball to the face and a shot to the head from a haliburton briefcase that Daniel's wife had slid to him. Tyler would disappear for a few weeks and return with a mask to hide the burns to his face. (Dylan Daniels) would later be defeated by (Adam Steel) for the World Title. Adam would then go on to defend the title against Former PWH World Champion, (Bill Graves) and (Tyler Logan) in a Triple Threat Match. (Bill Graves) won the World Title after pinning (Adam Steel). Tyler would then be released from his contract due to personal issues with PWH Co-Owner, Rob Hellman. Tyler would disappear for a while and then reappear unknowingly to the Owner's of PWH as well as the fans and roster members under the guise of former PWH World Champion, (Bill Graves). Bill had lost the PWH World Title to (Justice) and disappeared, so Tyler saw the opportunity to slide back into Pro Wrestling Honor. After winning a triple threat match against (Justice) and (DJ), Tyler would reveal his plan to be a success to Pro Wrestling Honor and finally claimed the PWH World Title. Tyler would then go on and defend the title not only in Pro Wrestling Honor, but also in two other promotions, Gojira Pro and Xtreme Pro Lucha Libre. Gojira Pro being a promotion in South Philadelphia and XPLL being a promotion in Mexico. Tyler would also defend the title in Ultimate Wrestling Alliance against Wylde Tyger and Pegasus Dynamo. Tyler was set to face (Dylan Daniels), (Chris Cannon) and (Reno Michaels) in the second ever, Survival of the Sickest Match. Due to much of the roster leaving PWH, including all three opponents, Pro Wrestling Honor was forced to be closed down, thus solidifying Tyler Logan as the only man in PWH History to hold BOTH the PWH Pure Title and the PWH World Title and as well as solidifying him as the longest reigning champion EVER in Pro Wrestling Honor in both the Pure Division and the World Division as well as the Tag Division. Noone has ever held a championship in PWH longer than Tyler Logan. Tyler Comes Home After this, Tyler came home to Calgary and spent time with his father. Tyler and Seth bonded again and have a better father/son relationship than they had before. Tyler now idolizes his father and wishes to make him proud again. Pure Impact Wrestling PIW On March 23, 2007, (Genesis/Seth Hunter) opened what he believed to be the future of professional wrestling, (Pure Impact Wrestling). There were a lot of neigh-sayers out there that felt PIW would fail within a month, but Seth and the PIW roster proved them wrong. PIW Franchise Heavyweight Title Tournament March 23, 2007 was PIW first show in the Bellevue High School Gymnasium, in Bellevue, Illinois. Seth used YouTube.com to broadcast his shows from the small-town gymnasium and started PIW off with a bang. The first match of the night saw the debuts of (Troy Brown), a trainee of (Pro Wrestling Honor)'s Bryan Burke, as well as the debut of (Jesse Boycott), a trainee of (Pro Wrestling Honor)'s (Bill Graves). The two youngsters were greeted with somewhat of a wake-up when (Genesis/Seth Hunter) announced perhaps one of the biggest names in wrestling history, (Trevor D. Sanderson). Sanderson would go on to win the match and claim the first spot in the Semi-Finals. The second match of the night was the debut of (Eddie Silverstein) as well as two young superstars that had a lot of experience behind them, (Nero Cain and (General Lawler). The three had an epic match-up, but Nero Cain got the better of Lawler and Silverstein, and in so moved on to the Semi-Finals to face (Trevor D. Sanderson) the next week. Match three was the debut of (Jaxson Baxter), a trainee of Seth's close friend and CwA Superstar, (ArcAngel), as well as (ArcAngel)'s cousin, (Slade Evans), but the shock of the night was that the third man was supposed to be none other than (Genesis/Seth Hunter)'s son, the then (Pro Wrestling Honor) (Pure Champion), (Tyler Logan). Tyler had other plans in mind and paid a large amount of money to a hired-gun by the name of (Meekel). All three men put forth a great effort, but it was Slade Evans who picked up the victory and moved on to the Semi-Finals. Then came the Main Event. The match was hyped all week and now the fans had it right in front of them, the debut of a rookie and two wrestling legends. The legends? (Newfy Jack) and (Priest). The rookie? The (Good-Bye Kid), a trainee of wrestling great, (Keith "The Animal" Kennedy). The match was back and forth up until the end when (Newfy Jack) appeared to have the match won, but the Kid countered Jack's finisher and rolled him up to get the big upset win of the night. The Semi-Finals saw (Trevor D. Sanderson) and (Nero Cain) put on an incredible wrestling match, but in the end it was (Trevor D. Sanderson) who picked up the victory and solidified his spot in the finals of the tournament. In the other Semi-Final match-up, (Slade Evans) the favored won to win against the (Good-Bye Kid), but the Kid picked up another upset win and moved on to the finals where he would face Sanderson in a ladder match for the PIW Franchise Heavyweight Title. It was also in this second show that the Main Event was a Battle Royale for the PIW Ironman and No Limits Championships. The match would start out as an over-the-top-rope battle royal and then the final competitors would go at it to determine the Ironman and No Limits champions. The first person to defeat someone by pinfall or submission, not only eliminated them, but had first pick of the championship they wanted to claim. The Battle Royale came down to (Meekel), (Newfy Jack), (Priest) and (General Lawler). (Newfy Jack) got the pinfall over Meekel and eliminated him, and while (Priest) and (General Lawler) battled it out for whatever title Jack didn't want, Jack took his time and thought it out, and his decision? The PIW No Limits Championship. It was in the record books, (Newfy Jack) was the first (PIW No Limits Champion). The two remaining competitors went at it and it was (General Lawler) picking up the win over (Priest) to become the first (PIW Ironman Champion) The finals of the (PIW Franchise Heavyweight Championship) was set at the Peoria Riverplex in Peoria, Illinois. The Supercard was entitled, "Nightmare on Water Street". The card had some great matches on it. (Nightmare) defeating (Chasm) and (Jesse Boycott) in a triple threat match, (General Lawler) retaining the (PIW Ironman Championship), in a (2 Out of 3 Falls Match) against (Slade Evans), (Nero Cain) defeating the debuting (Vin Halsted) to become the Number One Contender to the (PIW Ironman Title), (Jason Stiles) defeating (Newfy Jack) to become the new (PIW No Limits Champion) in a (Pandora's Box Match) with (Genesis/Seth Hunter) as the referee and the match's inventor, (Nicodemus) on commentary, but the match of the night was certainly the Main Event. A (Ladder Match) for the (PIW Franchise Heavyweight Championship), which saw the biggest upset win of all, The (Good-Bye Kid) defeating (Trevor D. Sanderson) to become the first ever (PIW Franchise Heavyweight Champion) after (Keith "The Animal" Kennedy) toppled the ladder over and sent Sanderson through a flaming table, thus setting up for the Kid to climb to the top and claim the (PIW Franchise Heavyweight Championship) RoughKut Wrestling RKW Seth Hunter has had only one match in RoughKut Wrestling, a match that he may not be proud that he lost, but a match that was truly a spectical at that. Seth entered the RKW Lockerrooms to find some old friends of his, but instead he found Obnoxio. Obnoxio was exactly as his name suggest, the most obnoxious, vile, clown in the history of clowns. Seth doesn't recall at this point the reasons for this match, but the two squared off at RKW's SuperCard, entitled, "Place Your Bets", in an unsanctioned backstage brawl. Seth would lose the match due to a fast count from an RKW official. Athletic Wrestling Alliance AWA Seth was approached months later by AWA's (Quinten Lebeau), an old friend of his about Seth making an appearance at AWA's "Full Cirle" Pay Per View. Seth agreed, but he wanted to be guaranteed not only a challenge, but Upper Card at the event. Quinten granted Seth exactly that and found the on-the-rise (Pro Wrestling X) Superstar, (Ness), to be his opponent. Seth was happy with the announcement and the two squared off in what can only be described as the greatest match the two has ever been in. Seth would defeat (Ness) with a figure-four leglock and now has an open invitation to return to the AWA at any time. Personal life Coming Soon! '':( I hope Wrestling Facts Finishing and Signature Moves :*Career Killer(A Neck Cradled Driver) :*X Lock'' (Seth hooks the opponents arms across their throat and turns them over into a Straight Jacket Clutch) :*'Elite Driver'(Seth double underhooks the opponent and grabs behind their knees picking them up into a 'package' at which point he drops them on their head in a modified pildriver.) :*''''Savior Saint Driver (A Reverse Death Valley Driver) :*Whiplash (A modified Crossface Submission.) :*Split Second Sweep (A Uranage Backbreaker into an STO) :*Dragon Strike Sweep (A full nelson into a knee strike and then snapped back with a legsweep) Managers :*(Vikki Leigh) 1984 - 1990 :*(Claire Leonhart) 1990 - 1995 :*(Faith/LC Ryder) 1999 - 2005 :*(Vikki Leigh) 2007 - Current Nicknames :*(The Career Killer) :*(The UltraViolent Messiah) :*(The UltraViolent Icon) :*(The Technical Messiah) :*(The Revolution of Strong Style) Theme songs :*"This Is Now" by Hatebreed :*"Papercut" by Linkin Park :*"Rawkfist" by Thousand Foot Krutch :*"Pain" by Three Days Grace :*"This Is Why I Rock" by Mims Championships and Accomplishments :*EIW Extreme Championship (x5) :*EIW Global Tag Team Championship (x2) :*Founder and Leader of the eWo and the Demoltion Crew(EIW) :*EIW National HeavyweightChampionship (x3) :*EIW Global Heavyweight Championship (x1 undefeated for 3 years) :*KGXF King of Xtreme 2000 :*EWF World Heavyweight Championship (x1) :*KGXF Intercontinental Championship (x1) :*King of the Cage 2002 :*JWW Hardcore Championship (x1) :*JWW Television Championship (x1) :*XHW World Heavyweight Championship (x1) :*MXW Hardcore Championship (x4) :*MXW Television Championship (x2) :*MXW Tag Team Championship (x2) :*Founder and Leader of The Faction(MXW) :*MXW United States Championship (x1) :*MXW World Heavyweight Championship (x1) :*ACW Rising Star Championship (x1) :*Founder and Leader of The Elite(Untouchable Wrestling) :*Founder and Leader of The Faction(LSCW) :*LSCW Television Championship (x1) :*Won Debut Match against Soul Reaper to go to Showdown :*Won Debut Match on CwA's Chaos Progarm :*Got accepted to the Gtt5 Tournament :*Originator of the First Ever Hardcore Hell Match in CwA :*Won the First Ever Hardcore Hell Match in CwA :*Put Jimmy Riley thru the first flaming table in the CwA :*Silenced Jimmy Riley :*Ended Jimmy Riley's career in the CwA :*Founding Member of The Elite Class :*Former Member of The Elite Class :*Has Never Tapped out in his Career :*Former CwA Chaos Director :*Former Member of The Revolution Seth Hunter Seth Hunter Seth Hunter